


Stay With Me (Illustration)

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: A small snapshot of Newt and Tina establishing their relationship following the events of the second movie.A commissioned illustration for Too_Much_Fandom base on fic with same title
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina NSFW Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	Stay With Me (Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Too_Much_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
